How I Myself Became The Enemy
by CMYKtechnicolor
Summary: Laina Renee Rosenhaus was just a girl on the streets when one moment set her on the path of destiny. From her humble beginnings to greatness, to the trials that came in between, how did a young female from Stilwater become the Empress of the galaxy? SPOILERS FROM ALL 4 GAMES WILL BE PRESENT (Also Will be updated over time)
1. Welcome To The Third Street Saints

So you already know the story. A typical college girl from Stilwater becomes the absolute authority in Stilwater to being an international celebrity to being the galactic empress. Hard to believe, but yeah...it's totally a real thing. Now how did I get into this shit to being with? It actually started one night in the fall of 2006.

I was doing a little research here and there for a report that I was doing for a class I was taking, so I decided to take a look at Saints Row, a neighborhood that was collapsing under it's own weight. Now I know, what the fuck Laina, didn't anyone tell you not to travel to dark and dangerous places at night, Saints Row being one of them? I actually wanted to make an impression of the work I wanted to do. I kind of wanted to do reporting then, like Jane Valderrama for example; she does a fine job doing what she does, and we've met on occasion. Not the safest of jobs, but I'm getting a little ahead of myself, am I?

So I was walking among the streets of Saints Row one night. One of the few times at the time where I saw the bowels of society for what it was, but that was only the beginning of it. While I was approaching a corner, I overheard some people talking about a particular piece of graffiti on the walls. Three guys clad in yellow with unpleasant looks on their faces. I could have expected them to critique the art, since it did look quite shitty after all, but it was something I didn't really comprehend until this moment. One of the guys said out loud and clear, "Fuck the Rollerz". The guy that stood next to him began addressing the third guy in yellow, "Lavar, you gonna let those bitches disrespect us?". Lavar responded, "Shit, whatchu think?" before going forth to began painting on the wall.

I saw this as an opportunity to document what was happening before my very eyes, so I pulled out a camera to snap a few candid photographs of these guys before a group of guys wearing blue walked up to them. "The fuck you think you doing?" asked one of them before one of the guys in yellow responded, "Just being civic-minded is all".

"Is that so?"

"Yeah, some dumbass cracker went and shit on all over this wall. We just cleanin' it up"

As one could have expected, everything dissolved quite fast. I kind of formed the assumption that these two groups were rival factions; gangs to make something straight forward, kind of like my business, but that's something for another day. I sort of knew about the guys in yellow, those were the Vice Kings, the gang that once originated in Sunnyvale and steadily rose to power over the years. The other guys I had no fucking clue who they were. All that really mattered was that fists and bats were flying and people were permanently blinded during this little scuffle of theirs. I was too busy taking photographs at the time until a car pulled up near the corner. Music blasting, nines and AKs, guys wearing the color red, simply put these were the notorious Carnales that I learned about in school.

If there was one line that reminded me of this moment, there was a guy that said "Hector says, buenas noches". In a second, I was caught in the middle of a firefight among three rival gangs. I quickly ran for cover as blood began to splatter everywhere. All photo capturing ceased as I peeked around a corner; the bodies drop to the ground in countless numbers. When I decided to run from the area, the red car ended up speeding towards me; the drivers shot down as they made an attempt at escaping the fire of an assault rifle. I managed to dive out of the way in the make of time, but at this moment, I thought I was going to die. My body was frozen as one of the guys in blue walked up to the lifeless body of a Carnale, the rifle held up with one arm, little pockets of blood splattering out as the bullets made impact. One of the Vice Kings walked up and shot the guy in the head before slowly walking up to me. I crawled back to the wall in fear of this man, holding a nine straight to my head.

"Wrong time, wrong place bitch".

I was surely going to die right here. Eyes shut, I braced for the sudden explosion, the last sound that I would hear; a bullet going who knows how fast making sudden impact with my head and that would be the end of Laina Renee Rosenhaus...unless such a thing was supposed to happen another day. This was only the beginning of everything. I opened my eyes and a seemingly middle-aged African-American man wearing purple and black was looking into my eyes, extended his hand and said "You okay playa?". Julius Little, the one guy that started this ride down the rabbit hole in the first place. Leader of a crew I had yet to hear of until this very moment, the crew that I would reside with for life going onwards...a little ahead but let's keep this going shall we.

The car nearby had already caught fire, the bodies engulfed in flames as Julius pulled me up from the ground. "Julius, let's move" the guy who accompanied Julius said as we all moved away from the vehicle. I was a little hurt physically, but nothing to the scarring I had mentally, traumatized if you may add. I felt the explosion ripple through my skin as I lost footing, holding up against Julius' leather coat to ensure that I didn't fall. I was placed down at a nearby wall after we were a safe distance from the car.

"That don't look so bad, you should be fine". At that point, I was sure I wasn't going to be. For the sake of everything, I almost died. Okay I would become, but at that point, I was unsure of what I should do. Julius pointed behind him and introduced me to the other guy; "That's Troy; You can thank him later". In short, Troy was there in the make of time to save my life. Now that I brought it up, he kind of saved my ass a bunch of times, but that's something for another day.

"The row ain't safe no more. We got gangs fighting over shit that ain't theirs...and you in the way, they don't care if you're representing or not."

"Julius, this is no time to recruit", a seemingly concerned Troy said to Julius.

"We need all the help we can get, son"

"No, we need to get our asses outta here" For a fact I would have agreed with Julius, since who would have known what could have happened the next moment. What if a bunch of Vice Kings or Carnales came by and shot us all down?

"In a minute." And now the suspenseful part starts...at least for me it had started. "Look, the row has got a problem. Come to the church when you want to be a part of the solution". After Julius got what he wanted to say out of his mouth, he and Troy left the scene, presumably to this church he mentioned to me. While I looked at these two figures walk away from me, I was slowly picking myself off the ground. Up against the wall I found myself heavy breathing. I literally almost didn't escape death, and it was Troy that I would have to thank for that. Still I was shaken at the fact that I had a gun up to my head, but believe me when I say that it could have been worse. I at least got out of the situation with a few bruises, so I hoped that the next day would be as fine as the rest of my life prior to what happened. I walked up to my camera only to see that it was in bad shape, kind of like my mind was; I may have said this for the thousandth time right now and I don't want to bore you people by saying that I was traumatized by having a gun placed to my head.

Long after Julius and Troy left my location, I called up an Eagleline Yellow to take me back to my place in the suburbs. I could have sworn I cried myself to sleep once I got there. To bring everything together, that was the night that eventually started me on the path to becoming a galactic empress, but who would have known then that I was in for such a surprise. Of course if it wasn't for me, everything that happened could have been avoided in some fashion, but I fail to believe such a thing could ever happen.

Fast forward to the next day, a warm fall afternoon and the day where destiny started to take course. Call it whatever you want, but it's still my story and I'm saying this began my rise to such great power. So I woke out of bed that day replaying the events from the previous night in my head over and over. It was the weekend and the only thing I could think about was what happened; (again) a near death situation where a Vice King put a gun up to my skull and when I thought I was going to die, a guy named Troy came to my aid. I remembered what Julius said to me after he and Troy saved my life, "Come to the church when you want to be a part of the solution", I remembered the words as clear as the moment when I was almost killed. I thought it would have been cool to join a movement to make a difference, but little did I know about the thing I was about to get myself into. Even though part of me wanted to reluctantly steer away from the row as much as possible, I wanted to see what those two guys were all about. I dressed myself in my usual getup at the time, which was jeans, tank top, and a slightly worn out black hoodie and once again took the taxi to Saints Row, where poverty ran rampant and apparently, so did gang activity.

There were already a bunch of guys in purple gathered in front of the church steps once I got there. The church itself was an abandoned building that was seemingly in ruins, covered in graffiti from every angle and every window seemingly boarded up. The grass in the cemetery was a bit overgrown, covering a good amount of the tombstones stricken into the ground. At the top of the stairs stood Troy, with Julius coming out of the building to address the crowd. I looked on from the arch as Julius began speaking to us all.

"Every motherfucker here knows what we need to do. Now those bitches be riding around here thinking they own these streets. I don't care what flags they're flying; Rollerz, Los Carnales, Vice Kings, no one is making this nigga scared to walk the row. We about to lock this shit down right now."

As expected, everyone seems to agree with the words coming from their leader. I even overheard one guy in particular say "Fuck Yeah" among the overwhelmingly high response. This guy is very important, but I rather to introduce you to him at a later time. Anyway, he was one of the few guys who noticed I was looking on, so what else could he have done than to put me in the spotlight.

"Who the fuck's this?", This guy said presumably to Julius. Guy wore glasses and had a pretty shitty haircut...also, Asian-American.

"Troy and I found her. We're gonna see if she'll ride with us."

"Julius, if she wants to roll with the Saints, she gotta be canonized"

Troy then looked over at Julius while I was looking on, dumbfounded and a little stricken with fear. I didn't know what the fuck was a canonization. Possibly some sort of initiation I guessed and I'm pretty well versed with initiation. The first impression I got was that this was going to be some sort of movement, but to think of it, I thought it would be cool to join a gang. Maybe that is why I probably went with everything and didn't really leave the location. Still, I was a little confused at what a canonization was. Little did I know it would be me having to fight a whole bunch of gang members.

"Aye, he's right Julius. Everyone had to do it."

What happened next was that I saw a bunch of people slowly walk up to me. Maybe this was it. Maybe this would be where I die. Maybe not, It's just initiation into the crew, just like almost every group that had such a thing, except it involved me getting beat down. Of course I could hold my own if it was only one person, but a bunch of people of both genders was overkill I thought to myself. Julius looked upon me and said, "You ready for this playa?".

I was too busy thinking when a fist smacked me in the left jaw. As off guard I was, I stumbled back until a guy pushed me towards someone who was in the middle of taking a swing. I was able to dodge that punch and the one that followed. as any good fighter would, I followed up with two of my own punches, with the end result being favorable. The girl fell down to the ground and here came two guys to take me on. I either was going to get out unharmed or a bloody mess, but the only thing set on my mind was fighting all of these guys trying to beat me down. Every blow, either to me or someone else seemed to push me forward each time, almost like I was born with some killer instinct or something like that. Even though i was knocked down here and there, I managed to defeat just about everyone.

With the last guy on the ground, I mounted him and rapidly punched him in the face until I was held back by someone. I was about to hit this guy as well until Troy told me to stop. My face was kind of covered in blood after this canonization. Some of the members applauded me for my work; that is when I knew all of this was over, and the real fun was about to begin for me. Troy came over to me and said, "You earned your colors today", shaking my hand in the process. I felt a hand touch my shoulder as I looked behind me. I didn't know who this guy was at the moment but he was in a congratulatory mood as was Troy. adding to what Troy said, this guy told me, "That's some impressive shit. The only other Saint who kicked ass like that was Johnny".

This would be the time that I introduced you to that guy with a shitty haircut that I mentioned earlier. He is the one and only Johnny Gat, the only other person who is just as, or even more badass than I, but more about him later since I don't want to spoil any good parts. I remembered him saying "Shit took me half the time", referring to his canonization back in a time I don't even know about. Fact of a matter is I was now a member of the Third Street Saints. Even Julius officially welcomed me with the gang, complete with a fist bump.

What continued was business as usual before my canonization took place. Julius began addressing us all once again with how we're gonna take back Saints Row. "Now let's get down to business. If we're serious about taking back the row, we gotta let those motherfuckers know what time it is. Now you break it down, and it's all about respect. Get enough of it, they're gonna back off, and we're gonna move right on in. We got some friends in town that could use some help. Give em' a hand. 'Course...you can drop any motherfuckers flying the wrong flag...so as long as word gets out that the Saints is on the Row, I don't give a damn how you do it. You feel me?"

After the talking stopped, the crowd dispersed and went their separate ways. I stayed around for a while since I didn't really know what exactly to do. I was new at this gangbanging stuff, and maybe some of the others were as well, just that I only have fighting as my only weapon. How the fuck was I supposed to clear out Saints Row when I don't have access to such equipment the other gangs had at disposal? Of course the one defining moment from the previous day was the guy putting a nine to my head, but I'd be lying if I didn't see sub-machine and assault rifles. It was enough firepower to cause a car to catch fire, so it's definitely not kid material they're playing with. How was I going to get access to a gun? How am I going to find people associated with a gang other than the Saints? I was in need of assistance from someone who was higher-up in the organization for the reason that I was unfamiliar with banging, not to mention the area was unfamiliar to a suburban girl like me. Luckily for me, Troy helped me through the trials to becoming a formidable opponent for the other crews riding around the Row.


	2. Into A New Adventure

I can remember the father bringing me to the range when I was younger. He got sheer enjoyment out of shooting at random targets. It's something that rubbed off of his father and it was something that kind of rubbed onto me somehow. Anyway, my only experience with guns prior to the day I joined the Saints was those particular outings at the range. I kind of knew what to do with one, but would I ever harm anyone with one?

Shortly after my canonization, Troy and I headed over to the Friendly Fire store in Saints Row. "Alright, time for you to buy a piece", Troy said as we neared the entrance to the store. I have never brought a weapon before, let alone been inside an establishment that sold firearms. as stated before, I wasn't no stranger to firearms, the previous night included. However, the moment I walked into that door I was astonished at the amount of firearms this place carried. It wasn't that hard to attain a powerful weapon, since Friendly Fire had virtually everything a mass murderer could wish for. Of course that could have loosely described me given some time, but the point is that the selection was massive. Personally, I would have gone for the biggest gun I could find, but money always had it's limitations. In the end, I settled for a Vice 9, since that was all I kind of knew how to handle at the moment.

Some ammunition and I was ready to clear out whoever stood in the way of the Saints…or so I thought. Of course I was looking at this weapon and I was thinking in my head, "Look at you, you gorgeous thing…", stroking my hand across the cold aluminum plating of the Vice 9. I felt a sense of power from within as I aimed down the barrell. From that display alone, I felt I had a little hidden potential, but killing people was a completely different thing than shooting at targets made of tinfoil. Maybe I'm not cut out to carry out a gang's dirty work. It's more or less the fact that I want the thrill, but fear the result. I figure that nobody gets anything done by thinking all the time, so I had to put the nine into action.

"Whaddya say we take that piece and clean up the Row?", Troy asked me. I was a little hesitant at going after the enemy so soon, but what needs to be done needs to be done after that altercation the previous night. First thing I wanted to do with the Vice 9 was to shoot some Vice Kings. Has a nice ring to it, but that was what I wanted to do, and that shall be done with the two guys at the corner clad in yellow. They were more or less minding their own, so this was a chance to get some clean shots for the fresh gun's first usage. As I did in the store, I aimed down the barrel at one one member of the Vice Kings and lined him up. As I was about to pull the trigger, my fingers began to tremble a little. My heart rate was steadily increasing as I felt a drop of perspiration roll down my face. Troy looked at me and said, "Would you shoot already?" as I continued to hold the gun up at the Vice Kings.

There had to be a moment where I just let everything go and went with the program. A loud cracking sound of a bullet being launched into the air at breakneck speed, hitting flesh and bone in an instant. In a second, both guys were taken out and I have stumbled back against the wall. It wasn't a pretty experience, but it began to feel enjoyable after I let it sink in for a bit. Call it revenge for last night if you will; ending lives because of my near-death experience.

Killing those two guys on the corner wasn't going to be the end, because the intent was to clear out as many Vice Kings from the Row as possible, and then it would be the Carnales, followed by the Rollers...everything had to go. Not too far from the two of us was another small pocket of Vice Kings. Unlike the previous two, they were smart enough that the gunshots heard in the background were their boys getting shot down by a newcomer to the game. We both took cover behind the supports as bullets were coming directly at us. As the fire started to ease, we took our chances and taken out the entire pocket. Down the street, there were even more Vice Kings for us to take down. By the time I found them, the adrenaline was already flowing, seemingly taking away any doubt I had about killing people. I done the honors of putting those two out of their misery rather quickly. That was when the VKs were starting to take notice of us. A yellow car slowly pulled up across from us with two armed men ready to turn us into ghosts. Before they could take a shot at me and Troy, I shot both of them down.

"Looks like that got their attention."

With more guys bound to come soon, I looked to Troy for an answer. He told me, "If it ever gets too hot, go to Forgive and Forget...they'll cover up everything." Now I wasn't that worried about having a bunch of undesirable people following me, now that I know there is a location to get rid of the attention. The last thing that I wanted to do was to face about 100 guys with the same objective, the death of those who oppose them.

As with shooting people, I wasn't too fond of stealing cars at first either, but seeing as it was an enemy vehicle, I figured it would be a good idea to take it for a spin, and give a fuck you to the Vice Kings while I was at it. Of course they wouldn't care about it, since I was sure they had bigger problems. My only problem was that a bunch of street patrollers will be after me for what I did to their peers. Right off the freeway was the Forgive and Forget, the one place where I could buy peace of mind, even though temporary. Since I was a first time customer, they offered their services to me for free. If anything is free, the first instinct is to take it, especially when it benefits you.

With our business done for the moment, I headed over to Freckle Bitch's at Troy's request.

"I'm jonesin' for a fun bag".

It's one of the most absurd names for a restaurant you can think of. Just about all the items has some sexual context to them, but what can I say? When you're hungry, fast food makes the world go round. It was Troy that was most obviously in the mood for some Freckle Bitch's and not myself; maybe later, but not right now.

"Alright kid, see ya later", Troy said before taking his leave. I figured I could keep the car for myself until I manage to get something else going for myself. What needed to happen next was offering assistance to our allies before making our way through the rest of the Row. After dropping off Troy, I got a call from Julius informing me of someone who needed some assistance with his operations, which are not as successful as he would like.

Guy's name was Will, and his profession was running prostitution. The measures a desperate person would go to get their dick wet, only not the workers that Will has under his belt. What he needed were girls who were more or less easier on the eyes. I could have done some work, and while we entertained the idea, I prefered to get girls more suited; I have too much respect for myself to loan myself out to other guys. I fortunately wasn't a girl with 7 horny brothers and a drunk ass dad, so it makes total sense that I would be the one sabotaging the Rollerz' prostitution ring in the Row, and not the one trying to satisfy hard-ons on a daily basis.

So I murder the pimps affiliated with the Rollerz and take the girls they were pimping to Will. Any Rollerz who got in my way were lucky enough to be alive, if they managed to escape the bullets. With my work with Will finished, my phone began to ring. I was either about to head back to to the church or a new place on the Row that I was recently given. It was a former Vice King settlement before Troy and I cleared them out earlier that day. It was starting to get dark outside, so I wanted to call it a day, but my first day as a Saint wasn't going to end that soon.

In the back pocket of my jeans I felt a soft vibration. At first I thought I have left my phone at home, or maybe I knew it was there and somehow it got lost in the midst of everything that has happened that day and the previous day. I reached for the phone and picked up the call without any concern of how it may be. It could have been one of my friends, who I have planned to cut any association due to my recent affiliation, or it could be one of those annoying telemarketers that people seem to get often now and then. Or it could be someone who you have had little conversation with prior, but he's giving information that could prove to be useful.

"Hey kid. Rumor is an old liquor store is being used as a Carnales hideout. Why don't you go over there and check it out?". Turned out to be Troy giving me a tip on where the Carnales could be hiding out, and so my day of murdering wasn't over until I cleared out an old brown baggers store in Athos Bay. even though I wasn't doing traffic any favors, I did a U-Turn and headed straight to the store. I was beginning to run low on ammunition for the Vice 9 at this point, but I was sure to find some dropped from any Carnales soldier that came to oppose me in the building.

I arrived at the storefront with the nine reloaded and two Carnales waiting to greet me in front of the boarded windows and door. One was about to take a shot at me for getting too close, and the other looked to swing for the fences with the bat of his. The gunner I swiftly took out with the other guy's bat; As far as the other guy goes, nobody really survived a broken neck. Kicking the door open, I was met with two people with the worst aiming possible. They were taken out rather easily by a few bullets. As expected, I got a few full clips off of a few dead men. The two that I just shot wasn't the end of the Carnales in the store; footsteps indicated to me that there were more hiding out from within, so I headed for the back. At the beginning of the corridor, there was one guy in particular waiting for me around the corner. He had a good shot at sending a bullet to my head since I was unaware of the presence of this guy. I quickly headed back into the main part of the store before catching the guy with a good shot to the brain. I dived down behind the barrels for a little cover from yet another Carnale shooting from behind cover; a table that was somewhat impenetrable. Usually, shooting through wood would keep anyone down. It happens in movies and TV and such, so I didn't really know what was the issue with the bullets dropping down as soon as it hit the table. Luckily, I was able to get one shot in when his head was exposed. The guy dropped to his knees and fell to the ground.

The last room had two more Carnales armed with nines behind old storage. Using the doorway as cover, I shot each of them down as they were reloading.. I picked up their ammo off the ground and chased after the last guy that was in the building, having fled before I shot down the remnants of the gang at the location. By the time I got outside, he had already started up his car, taking off before I could enter the car that sat across from it. With a new vehicle at my disposal, I chased after the lieutenant in charge of the Carnales operation at the store.

To the beach in the row until his own car decides to cop out on him, the lieutenant is forced to step out with me right behind. He tries hitting the windshield, but I managed to take cover behind the doors. An open shot I catch him in the knee. Two more in the chest and the member of the Carnales has been taken care of. A moment of silence to which the only thing that could be heard was birds squawking and car engines purring. Once again my phone rings and the day I so hoped to be over was about to be pushed further. Julius had told me to "Swoop by the church and scoop us. It's time to finish this shit."

My body was beginning to feel tired as I travelled to Freckle Bitch's with the car that I took from the store. I still had a lot of ammunition intact from the Carnales that I cleared out, but I haven't had anything all day. Maybe I should have gotten something when I was there with Troy earlier that day, and maybe I could have gone straight to the church. Fuck everything, the matter is that I was hungry and I needed to get to a drive-thru before heading back to the church.

"Welcome to Freckle Bitch's, how may I take your order?," said a guy with a seemingly depressed voice.

"Two twins with no sides, and I still think the food is tacky but I'll take it." The days when you can insult a restaurant while still eating there; Guess that makes me look like a hypocrite. Anyway, I delightfully stuffed my mouth with burgers on the way to the church, wondering what final task that we are going to do. As I waited in the courtyard, I thought it would be useful to honk the horn to let Julius know that I have arrived.

The stars were peeking through the clouds and I was about to splatter blood onto the ground below. I had a fair share of killing that I never thought I would be doing 24 hours prior. I sounded the horn again for good measure and Julius happened to be walking towards the vehicle along with Troy. "I Got a tip that there's a turf war going on right now," Troy told me as he and Julius entered my car. "If we crash their party, we can take all those sons of bitches out at once." And so the goal was set to clear out the Row once and for all, claiming the territory to be the domain of the Third Street Saints all in a day's work. "Hope you're strapped, playa, cause we're about to go in hard", Julius told me as I was checking my weapon. I backed from the courtyard and made way to our destination.

"I ain't gonna lie to you...when we go in there, it's gonna get rough." Troy said to me before asking Julius if it was a good idea having me alongside them instead of Johnny Gat.

"Troy...you worry too much" , Julius responded. "The kid'll be fine." That I could have reassured since I done enough killing to survive what seemed to be a lifetime to me at the time.

The turf war was happening at the docks nearby, so it didn't take us too long to find ourselves a fight. An open air arena with Rollerz, Carnales, even Vice Kings to take out and the only thing we had to do was to keep shooting. Anywhere at anytime, any of us could be shot since there was little cover for us to work with.

"Don't worry playa, you stick with Troy and me and you'll be fine."

For a good part of the turf war, I followed Julius and Troy, since being shot was the last thing I had in mind; talk about ending the night on the wrong foot. I managed to take down the lieutenants on my own, so one could say I was starting to get into form. That was when the cops started to show up to break up whatever fun we were having at the moment.

"The cops are comin' man, we gotta lose 'em".

Rushing back to the car that the three of us came in with the heat coming down our throats was not something to be excited about, especially for little old me who just got initiated. I hung with the wrong crowd for way too long and now the law was on my ass, something a girl from the suburbs would never even think would happen to her ever in life, but it happened to me because I decided the gang lifestyle was cool. Eventually we evaded the cops, but that was one of the most intense moments I ever faced at the moment. With the cops gone and the gangs wiped out of Saints Row, we all headed back to the church.

"We did it, playa. Saint's Row is ours again. Don't think I'm finished with you yet, though. I'm holding a meeting in the church. Swing by when you can."

Since I wanted to get everything over with for the day, I decided to hang out for the moment before heading over to the new place. I had been running around and shooting people all day long and the least I could do was chill out for a moment. As I entered the old building, just about everyone who was who in the Saints organization was there. Julius went to take his place, standing front and center in front of all of us.

Each and every member of the Saints stood up for that what Julius was about to say, it was bound to be important. "Listen up, people... I got some serious shit to discuss. Yeah, we cleared out the Row. You think for a second that's gonna stop 'em? Unless we wipe all these motherfuckers out, they're gonna keep on comin', and they ain't gonna be happy." The man spoke with a sternness in which we knew where he was coming with his words. "It ain't gonna be settled until the Carnales, the Rollerz, and the Vice Kings ain't nothin' but a memory." What Julius said felt right, considering what happened recently. If three gangs were fighting for control of Saints Row, then having a new crew enter themselves into the equation would most definitely not sit well with either of them.

"Dex, you got the Carnales. Ever since they hooked up with the Colombians, it's like they own this town...and with that drug money rolling in, we can't compete. Be smart how you move against 'em. The Lopez family been running that gang for thirty years. There's a reason they still around. "

"Got it", Dex replied, nodding his head in approval. He is the one who I haven't introduced you to yet. About the same height as Troy and also appeared to be wearing the same polo as Troy, only with the colors reversed. Kind of a mix between negro and hispanic to which I couldn't really figure out. He could be neither for all I cared.

"Troy, you're dealing the Vice Kings."

"Not a chance." With an expression filled with contempt, Troy willingly defied the command of Julius to investigate the Vice Kings organization.

"Fuck you say?"

"Anyone but them." I didn't anyone who would openly defy the command of their superior, but Troy literally stated that he wanted no part in taking down the Vice Kings. I know I wanted no part of being a part of a gang organization in the beginning, but at least I wasn't stupid enough to say no.

"You scared of going up against Benjamin King?" I'm sure may have thought that was a good reason not to fuck with the Vice Kings, but Dex agreed to take down the Carnales. Those guys are just as, if not, more powerful than the Vice Kings, so I had no idea what Troy was bitching about.

Of course we did have someone to handle the Vice Kings...not who Julius had in mind, but at least it sat well with the rest of us Saints. Out of nowhere, Johnny walked right in front of us. "Man, fuck that...I'll take King out." It wasn't that hard to see that Gat was confident in his own abilities to which he jumped at the chance to focus on one of the most powerful gangs in the city of Stilwater.

"Johnny, it's not that simple"

"Bullets still kill muthafuckas, right? Doesn't get much simpler than that." Just by from those, I myself made a judgment that we kind of share a similar mentality. Of course there has to be some planning here and there, but when you strip everything down, all that matters is that the leader dies and the crew dies as a result. I saw myself liking what work I could do with him in charge, but I haven't done operations with anyone else either; I had relatively no idea what I was in store for dealing with either of these gangs.

"Keep an eye on ya boy," Julius told Dex, which Johnny quickly obliged to. "I don't need a fucking babysitter Julius."

Regardless, Julius told Dex a second time and who couldn't blame him. I was thinking to myself that I wouldn't want any plans to take down a gang fail because of shit planning. To that, Dex nodded; two gangs covered, which left one burning question in mind.

"Who's got the Rollerz?"

"I do". I heard a voice echo throughout the the church as an Asian-American female dressed in a black halter top and blue sweatpants with a white stripe going down the middle on each side entered the eyesight of us all.

"Lin?"

"The fuck you wearing blue for?" As was Johnny, as was Dex, as was everyone else I was confused. Julius later explained that he asked Lin to "...hook up with the Rollerz. We don't know much about these fuckers, so I wanted one of us on the inside."

Some of the guys directed their attention towards Lin, seemingly admiring her outward appearance. Garnered a response from someone; the guy looked at Lin and said "I didn't think the Rollerz pimped hos!" For that was a hook straight to the jaw by the lady herself. Some of us found what happened to the guy humorous, go we had our kick for the moment.

"Any other comments?"

"Yeah...When you punch, don't throw your shoulder so much."

"Shut up Johnny"

"Hey, I'm just saying…"

After the banter between those two ended, it was back to business as usual; Julius laying it down to all of us.

"Once we're done here, go talk to one of these guys. They'll have something for you to do. It's our time now. Let's get this shit started." For a moment, there was an applause that filled the church. We knew what we had to do and soon we would know how we were going to take down each of the gangs within Stilwater.

We were all dismissed and I myself was finally free to have some rest and recharge for the next day that came forward. Sure it could include some banging, but I was more or less concerned with heading to my new place in Saints Row and getting rest. And so began the ascension of a name that would have hoped to be the beacon the city needed, and so began the calling to a new life and a new adventure to accompany the lifestyle.


End file.
